


Limerick

by PhilenaP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 发生在剑桥的一个故事，剑桥大学的学长学弟由于战争的爆发，选择了和他们原本规划中全然不同的人生。WW2背景。





	1. Chapter 1

这个地方似乎永远没有“睡眠”这个词。  
它像是一个永远睁着眼睛的巨兽，蛰伏在漆黑的山洞一角，用它那双散发着金色光芒的眼睛照亮着黑色的战争。这样这场战争的泥沼中就有了一些虚假的希望。  
圣詹姆士大街上这栋灰白色建筑的窄小窗户中透出一点点橙黄色的灯光。在厚重的深褐色天鹅绒窗帘的缝隙中，那些光亮传到已经寂静下来的街道中，和路灯的光混合在一起。虽然在官方文件中的说法，秘密情报处的工作地点是在维多利亚大街，但是它实际的总部是在圣詹姆士街上，这个从上一场惨烈的战争时期就在运转的秘密情报机构一直将这个毗邻绿园和皮卡迪里广场的灰白色大理石建筑当作自己的总部。而现在战争的阴霾再一次笼罩在可怜的老欧洲上空，让这只睁着眼睛的巨兽的金色眼睛再也没有可能阖上。  
这栋建筑里总是有着一股挥之不去的灰尘味。就算现在是寒冷的冬季，灰尘味依旧混合在燃烧着的壁炉产生的让人头痛的味道之中。被反复泡了七八次的茶包现在能够呈现在杯子里的只有一小汪像长了红色水藻的池塘水，散发出让人恶心的味道。而这些东西最终将会通过喉咙进入到空空荡荡的胃里。  
杨威利站在一间窗帘没有拉好的办公室的阳台边，透过那些落了灰尘的棕褐色窗帘的缝隙朝外看着，他能够透过狭小的缝隙看着底下空无一人的街道。不知道什么时候MI6能够有大一些的窗户，现在的每间办公室看起来都像是阴森的巢穴，只有靠日夜都亮着的白炽灯来保持屋内的明亮。一只蛾子绕着桌上亮着的台灯不停地飞着，而坐在桌后的亚历克斯·卡介伦似乎根本没有心情来关注这个可怜的生物。如果说可怜，那么这个屋子里的两个人类比起这只飞蛾来说更加可怜。杨有些悲悯地看着那只在台灯的灯罩上撞个不停的飞蛾，如果说飞蛾的天性是想追逐光明，那么为什么它们会在夜晚的时候绕着这一点惨淡的光芒旋转，而不是在白天的时候朝着太阳的方向不停地飞去。  
MI6第八分区的负责人亚历克斯·卡介伦面色凝重地坐在堆满了从布莱奇利公园反馈回来的密密麻麻的消息，他戴着眼镜的那张脸神情严肃且一言不发，他桌子上的那个被扣在桌面上的相框背面已经落了一些灰。杨走过来，看着自己剑桥的前辈手里的钢笔笔尖，那个金色的笔尖在空白一片的纸上留下了一个黑色的墨点。  
停顿。  
“这是一个谎言，亚历克斯，我们不能生活在谎言之中。”  
卡介伦放下了自己手里的钢笔，笔帽被扣上的时候金属之间的碰撞发出一声清脆的响声。站在桌子旁边的大型座钟这时尽职尽责地告诉两个可能已经丧失了时间概念的人，现在是凌晨两点钟。  
一道橙色和红色夹杂的火光闪过，随后熄灭。杨吸了一口气，嗅到了那些凛冽的烟草味。卡介伦依旧坐在那里，眉毛绞在一起，留给他一个侧脸。战争进行到现在，圣詹姆士街这栋不起眼的灰白房子里每天都会消耗无数的烟草、茶叶和酒精，仿佛这个国家的情报系统是靠着这些之前东印度公司会贩往不列颠的商品运转的。  
“我知道，我知道……但是我们又有什么选择？”  
“结束战争，我们只能有这一个选择。”  
卡介伦把自己手里只吸了两口的烟按在玻璃烟灰缸里，他在桌面的那一堆文件里翻翻找找，把一封从维也纳发来的电报递给站在他对面的杨威利的手里。  
“我们都知道这是一个谎言，战争不会那么轻易被结束，我们谁都没有扼住那个恶毒的巫婆的喉咙。”卡介伦把扣在桌面上的相框拿了起来，照片上的两个小女孩脸上是明亮的笑容，似乎和这间只靠着台灯和壁炉的光亮来照明的房间格格不入。“你什么时候回切尔滕纳姆？”  
“明天一早，我不能离开那里太久，如果我错过了一个什么重要的计算，我们面临的就可能是比在前线溃败更大的损失。”杨叹了口气，他的黑色眼睛盯着卡介伦身旁的那个巨大的古旧座钟。“这是没有意义的战争，除了让我们把我们爱的人送上战场之外没有任何意义。”  
“历史上的任何战争都没有意义，这可能是刻在人性中的最阴暗的一面……除了满足无止境的杀戮欲望之外，这种互相残杀的战争还有什么用？”卡介伦又从抽屉里拿出了一盒火柴，把那支他按在烟灰缸里的半截香烟重新点燃。“我听说你给达斯提·亚典波罗少校写了一封信，而这封信目前在我的抽屉里……放心，杨，我没有查看别人隐私的习惯，只是……”  
“我应该知道的，布莱奇利公园那里寄出的任何一张纸都需要经过审查，我也没抱多大的希望这封信能到达斯提手里。”  
“他现在所在的分队没出事，我只能告诉你这么多了。我也是你的剑桥前辈，我知道这种感觉……”  
一个浅浅的笑容出现在杨的脸上，“谢谢你，亚历克斯，只不过我觉得我骗了他，当然我也被你骗了。”  
“你是说我在你去国王学院求职的路上把你拦下来，告诉你我有另一家学校的职位要提供给你吗？” 卡介伦终于抽完了那支香烟，现在整个屋子里都弥漫着灰尘和焦油的味道了。杨忍不住咳嗽了两声，他自己没有抽烟的习惯，他在圣詹姆士大街的短暂停留过程中只会消耗过量的茶叶和酒精。“这一点我并没有骗你，我提供给你的的确是一个学校的职位。”  
“不，我指的不是这个，亚历克斯。”杨叹了口气，松了松勒着自己脖子的领带。他几乎不会穿军装，虽然在这套体系中，他也有一个上校军衔，但是军装不是他喜欢的衣着，他宁愿在圣詹姆士大街里穿他同样厌恶的三件套和领带。“我指的是你在给我提供这份工作的时候告诉我，这是一份会让战争迅速结束的工作。”  
“如果没有你们的话，我想这场战争会把我们所有人都埋葬，我们已经走在一条快车道上了，杨。”  
“你让我有了虚假的幻想，亚历克斯，”他的脸上又出现了那个浅浅淡淡的笑，“让我以为自己的一个小小举动就可以结束战争。我甚至对达斯提说过，战争很快就会结束，我还能赶上参加他的毕业典礼。”  
“太多的东西都被改变了，而我们只能试着去朝一条尽可能好的道路前进……”卡介伦又摸索着想要给自己更多的尼古丁，但是他发现自己的烟盒已经空了。他苦笑了一下，把火柴也收了起来。“我会试着把那封信寄出去的，只要皇家邮政还能往前线投递信件……很遗憾达斯提选择了辍学去当兵，如果知道让你来这里会让他做出这种选择，我可能会告诉他你只是在一所普通的中学里当一个数学老师。”  
“他迟早会知道的，我们不可能永远守住谎言的秘密，就像现在……”

英国文学可能是被那些剑桥的老学究们认为是最没有用的一门学科，排在它前面的是混合了政治的宗教学，历史、哲学令人尊敬，法学属于那些无聊的政客。科学学科由于上一场战争而被人们提到了台前，越来越多的人会选择去研究那些高深的数字或者干脆去学习工程和医学，哲理在飞速发展的科学面前似乎也低下了他高贵的头颅。  
十七岁的达斯提·亚典波罗在剑桥的三一学院里学着最没用的英国文学，每天的时间都被那些无聊的“浪漫主义的胜利”和繁复的韵脚塞满了，剩下的一点点时间属于在各种可能的地方寻找酒精饮料。这是战争带来的后遗症，战争让剑桥也变得放荡了起来，一些原本被人们遵守的仿佛清教徒戒律一般的规矩被无形的手打破了。那些虚幻的透明碎片在剑桥的夏日阳光下激荡起斑斓的色彩。人们意识到了战争可以摧毁一切，那为什么不让我们摧毁更多？学生们谈论的不仅仅是拜伦、济慈、赫胥黎和他的不可知论，还有来自战场上的那些带着硝烟味的回忆。  
“辩论社，如果你想要浪费时间在和与你有着同样脑子的人争论西塞罗的话，也不是不可以。不过我想现在的人们比起去争论当下的我是否是过去的我的一种重塑，更愿意去争论我们的国家是否会把自己卷入到另一场战争的泥沼当中。”达斯提·亚典波罗的大姐，一位在剑桥的格顿学院取得了历史学位的女士，在自己唯一的弟弟准备离开家去读大学的时候对他说过这样的话。她离开了苏格兰的旧宅，在伦敦的舰队街上做一个打字员，同时实现着自己要做一个作家的梦想。亚典波罗知道，自己的姐姐能够在这样一个环境下找到打字员的工作也要多亏自己在《泰晤士报》报社工作的编辑父亲。  
“我亲爱的姐姐，我觉得战争离我们还远着呢……那些从战场上回来的人不会这样轻易把我们再次推到战场上去。”  
他的姐姐摇了摇头，那双和他相似的橄榄色眼睛里是年轻的达斯提·亚典波罗读不懂的神色。“达斯提，你出生的时候外公就已经去世了，你没有听过他说的……战争会很快到来，你们都会见到它有多残酷。”  
达斯提·亚典波罗没有见过自己的外公，他从这位经历了惨烈战争的将军那里继承了“达斯提”这个名字，但是这并不意味着他会和那个在战场上指挥着无数没能从战场上回来的士兵的将军一样成为一名出色或者不出色的军人。他现在只想在剑桥完成自己的学业，然后像自己的父亲还有姐姐们一样去做一位记者、编辑、诗人、剧作家……

当你准备开始用那些古怪生涩的韵脚来写作自己的诗歌时，你就会开始痛恨那些规定了格律的人了，但是格律的存在才是创作反格律诗歌的乐趣。这是亚典波罗在为自己写作时没有遵循格律而开脱的理由。他对学院里的那些课程没什么兴趣，对于规定的长长的书单也没什么兴趣。比起花费大量的时间在阅读“英国文艺复兴”相关的书籍，他更想去那些镇上的小酒馆和从战场上回来的老兵们一起喝上两杯，或者是翻墙去另外的学院里看那些在他眼里奇奇怪怪的科学实验。  
“这脚步声如同一把穿透丝绸的利刃……”此时此刻，达斯提·亚典波罗一个人坐在国王学院桥的石质桥栏上，现在是六月，他左手边的国王学院礼拜堂前的草坪呈现出一张巨大的绿色画卷。他念叨着出现在自己脑子里的这个破碎的句子，没有前文，也没有下文。它就这样孤零零地出现在他的脑子里，像是被投入苏格兰旧宅门前的那个喷泉中的一颗石子。  
六月的剑桥，空气中会混杂着康河中水藻、刚刚修剪过的大型草坪、甜腻的草莓还有苹果酒的味道。那些书卷的气息反而变淡了，没有人会再书写羊皮纸，那些镀了金的笔尖现在只能在粗糙的纸页上写下艰涩难懂的匠人诗歌或者是煽动战争的仇恨。  
“战争不能给平民带来国王的金冠，战争也不能为饥饿的人带来面包和牛奶……我们用战争的理由去杀死那些和我们一同走出伊甸园的人的后裔。”达斯提·亚典波罗回忆着自己那个在舰队街做着编辑的老爹总是在念叨的话。帕特里克·亚典波罗给《泰晤士报》做高级编辑，他为那些“统治着这个国家的读者”服务，然而，如果这些人准备让所有的年轻人拿起武器，用自己的身躯和生命去填补永无止境的战壕……“该隐和亚伯的争斗，写在《圣经》里的战争都是源于人类内心深处的恶，但是直到现在，战争的本质都没有改变过。”  
“如果我们真的会经历战争，你会去上战场吗，老爹？”  
“这是我想要问你的问题，达斯提。”  
他已经忘了自己是怎么回答的了，但是战争还在遥远的地方徘徊着，徘徊着缓慢或者快速地靠近着。达斯提·亚典波罗此刻不想思考那些与战争相关的事情。可能战争会比革命更迟来临……  
那阵混合着甜腻和青草气味的风吹来，把亚典波罗头上戴着的浅色帽子吹走了。年轻的作家有些气急败坏地看着自己的帽子被风带到了国王学院礼拜堂旁边靠近河岸的草地上。那是他新买的帽子，如果被风吹进康河里，他就不得不心痛地看着自己的五英镑被水带走了。  
帽子落在一个躺在草地上晒太阳的学生身边。当亚典波罗从桥上下来，一路小跑到草坪上的时候，那个刚刚还在小憩的学生已经把他的帽子拿在了手里。亚典波罗仔细地打量着这个依旧躺在草地上的人，黑色的头发、黑色的眼睛，他看起来不像是欧洲人，倒更像是他小的时候跟随自己的父亲在西贡旅行时见到的那些带有一些法国血统的亚洲人。“早上好，不小心掉了东西？”在亚典波罗胡思乱想的时候，那个人已经坐了起来，用法语和他打了招呼，用英语问了他一个问题。这让这个黑发黑眼的人看起来更像是一个会出现在他回忆中的幻象了。  
“早上好……谢谢你。”亚典波罗从来没有好好地学过法语，他可以说自己对学习语言就没什么兴趣。他磕磕绊绊地把自己知道的法语单词都丢出来，成功地看到了对方脸上浮起的一个温和的微笑。于是他坐到了这位“好心人”的身边，接过了自己的浅色帽子拿在手里。他的目光又一次落在了黑发好心人手边的那一本厚厚的书上，《伯罗奔尼撒战争史》，里面还零零散散夹着一些写了笔记的纸，他在心里默默念着这个名字，这可能是他永远不会看的一本书。  
“抱歉打扰了你的午休，我没想到这个时候的风会有这么大。”亚典波罗停顿了一下，还在犹豫接下来的一句话要不要说出口。“我是三一学院的达斯提·亚典波罗。”  
“很高兴认识你，亚典波罗先生，或者你不介意我叫你达斯提？”坐在亚典波罗身边的人脸上依旧是那个轻柔的笑容，他说话的口音和他的笑容一样，都带着一丝温和，不像亚典波罗一样无论如何掩饰还是能透露出一点点苏格兰口音。“我在国王学院，杨威利，你可以叫我杨。他们都喜欢这样叫我，可能是因为我父亲的缘故……他给我取的名字是按照东方的习惯，杨其实是我的姓。”  
“叫我达斯提就可以，杨。”有着橄榄绿色眼睛的年轻人轻快地说着，他的目光再一次落到了那本厚重的史诗上，“你研究历史吗，前辈？”知道自己作为一个新生，在这个镇里大多数的学生都是自己的前辈，于是亚典波罗也就默认杨威利不是一个和自己一样的菜鸟。他从没见过一个新生会喜欢看这种东西，还有在康河边的草地上打盹。  
“哦，不，我在国王学院学习数学……而这个，”杨把那本《伯罗奔尼撒战争史》放到自己膝盖上，随便翻了两页，几张夹在里面的纸掉了出来。“这是我的一点点业余爱好，原谅我是一个没什么情趣的无聊人。”  
“不。”亚典波罗下意识地回答着，他有些慌乱地去帮杨捡起那些落在草地上的纸，而杨也做出了同样的动作，他们两个的手指就这样不经意地碰在了一起。杨收回了自己的手，让亚典波罗把那些笔记递给他。年轻人匆匆看了两眼那上面用黑色的墨水写下的潦草的数字和符号，这是一个属于研究数学的人的笔记，却被夹在一本冗长的希腊历史书籍中。“我的姐姐曾经在格顿学院学习历史，她告诉我要尊重历史学家和数学家，因为这些人掌握了属于过去和未来的真理。”  
亚典波罗站了起来，整理了一下自己的法兰绒衬衫。他对着依旧坐在那里的杨伸出了手，而对方毫不客气地让自己把他从草地上拉了起来。“为了表达我对你的感谢，杨前辈，我不如请你去我的宿舍里喝一杯吧。”  
他原以为这个在国王学院研究数学的，他刻板印象中会对违反规定去其他学院的宿舍里喝酒这种事大惊小怪的杨威利会拒绝自己的提议，亚典波罗也早就做好了杨威利如果拒绝的后备方案。但是出乎他意料的，杨威利非但没有拒绝，反而提出了更多的要求。  
“好啊，如果这个时候你还有奶油草莓的话，配白兰地就最好了。”  
亚典波罗有些结结巴巴地说他知道什么地方有当地的农夫贩售的新鲜的草莓，哪里还能买到整个镇子里最好吃的奶油。杨静静地站在他的对面听他说完，手里依旧拿着那本厚厚的、夹满了数学笔记的书。  
他的宿舍在二楼，透过窗户能够看到外面的草地。现在，他刚刚认识的国王学院比他高两个年级的前辈坐在他最喜欢的那把绒布扶手椅里，仔细地打量着他藏在书柜里的那瓶苹果白兰地。亚典波罗把奶油草莓放在一旁的边桌上，自己则坐在单人床上看着对面扶手椅里的杨威利。那些漂亮的琥珀色液体被倒在玻璃酒杯里，这对酒杯是他从旧宅的一个收藏柜里偷偷拿出来的。那个柜子里据说是已经不在的外公曾经喜欢的东西。亚典波罗自认为自己继承了外公的名字“达斯提”，是那个最有资格拿走这对玻璃酒杯的人。  
那个下午他们在一起谈论了很多，从最简单的白兰地到赫胥黎，继而又开始分享小时候旅行的见闻和对可能会到来的战争的看法。达斯提·亚典波罗有些怨恨自己的帽子为什么没有早一点落在杨威利的身边。他发现了这位黑发黑眼的前辈和他一样痛恨着没有意义的条条框框和只能传播仇恨的战争。可能杨是一个更加温和的自己，亚典波罗这样想着，没有发现自己的目光已经沉溺在了那双黑色的眼睛里。  
一些回忆出现在亚典波罗的脑子里，那时他还只是一个十三岁的少年，和自己的编辑兼作家父亲一起住在西贡的欧陆饭店里。一些诗人、作家和社会名流会长期住在这里，在西贡寻找他们所说的“东方的灵感”，但是帕特里克·亚典波罗会告诉站在阳台向下探望的达斯提·亚典波罗，黑色的眼睛具有神秘的魔法，你不能盯着他们看，你会跌入到灵魂的深处去……那时亚典波罗只是觉得自己的父亲在说笑，而现在他知道了这句话背后的含义。  
“致我终于寻找到的知己。”亚典波罗端了端自己的玻璃杯，一口气喝完了杯子里仅存的一点酒精。那个笑容又出现在了杨的脸上，他看着自己杯子里的酒，“致最后一点白兰地。”杨简单地说着，最后一点白兰地也消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

如果杨威利没有把自己宿舍天蓝色的窗帘漏一点缝隙，他可能都不会知道剑桥镇在晚上下了雨。杨的宿舍在一楼，这不是什么好的选择，很多高年级的学生愿意住在更高的楼层，这样就可以避免那些晚归的学生把自己的房间当成临时歇脚的地方。那些整日醉心研究的博士们就更是如此，他们生怕就算是蜂鸟扇动翅膀的声音也会把那些金子般的灵感赶走。  
杨威利倒是不会在乎这些东西，宿舍对于他来说是一个睡觉和喝茶的地方，仅此而已。他的书桌上乱七八糟地堆着从图书馆里借来的书和凌乱的笔记。那些书本不仅仅局限于他需要应付的考试或者是即将到来的研究。国王学院的教授已经决定把他留下来让他继续钻研那些高深的数字，如果他能够把那些随机出现的数字用一种刻意的语言来解释清楚，那么他可能就是自称罪人的彼得。  
闪电的光透过那道缝隙照亮了屋中细长的一条。被杨放在桌上的一个苹果的一半被闪电染成了白色，而另一半则是沉浸在黑夜中的红色。他感觉自己睡的并不安稳，似乎有人在梦境中重重地敲击着墙壁，而那种慌乱的声音又渐渐幻化成了他从未见过的战场上的枪炮声。  
这可能是雷声，也可能是炮弹击中一栋可怜的建筑的声音。  
杨睁开自己的眼睛，又一道闪电划过，沉寂了几秒之后是紧随其后的雷声。但是雷声是不会敲打他的窗户的，也不会呼唤他的名字。  
“杨，把窗户打开，杨！”  
这个声音混合在雨点落下的声音中，让依旧迷迷糊糊的杨威利彻底清醒了过来。他意识到了这个声音属于谁，甚至没有穿拖鞋，赤着脚走过那一段短短的距离，过去一把拉开了天蓝色的绒布窗帘。达斯提·亚典波罗就站在窗户外面，浑身上下都湿淋淋的，那件杨一直很喜欢的外套此刻变成了一条吸满了水的毛巾。“能让我进去吗，杨，外面还真的挺冷的。”  
杨威利迅速地查看了一下周围，没有其他人，他们不会给彼此惹上麻烦，虽然他们已经给彼此惹了太多的麻烦。他打开了窗户，属于秋天的冷风冷雨在那一瞬间冲破了玻璃的阻碍闯进屋子里，让只穿着睡衣的杨下意识打了个冷战。  
亚典波罗像一只灵巧的猫一样从窗户窜进了杨的房间，怕年轻人在外面站了太久而疲惫，杨甚至还张开了自己的胳膊想要去接一下破窗而入的自己的学弟。但是这一点小小的事情似乎从来不会难倒达斯提·亚典波罗。他轻快地落到地上，浑身上下的雨水让那块地毯上也留下了一小点深色的痕迹。  
“我给你找一身衣服，你赶紧把那些湿衣服换下来。”杨威利说着，打开了自己衣柜的木头们，从里面吃力地寻找着一件可以达斯提·亚典波罗的衣服。而被催促着赶快脱下衣服的年轻人却没有动作，他从自己的外套里面拿出了一个被层层叠叠的纸包着的盒子和一小瓶不知道怎么塞到里面口袋里的威士忌。杨拿着自己的一件旧衬衫和睡裤，有些惊讶地盯着那两个被亚典波罗放在他桌子上，不住地往下滴水的东西。  
“你……你晚上从我的窗户里爬进来，就是为了这个吗？”  
亚典波罗已经把那件杨威利最喜欢的外套丢在了地上，杨有些心疼地看了一眼那件可能抢救不回来了的深灰色羊毛外套。随后被丢在那里的还有他的衬衫和长裤。杨好奇地看着年轻人脖子上挂着的那把小小的黄铜钥匙，这可不是一个常见的项链坠，不，应该说这个年纪的年轻人已经过了把项链挂在脖子上的年龄。  
“我大姐今天下午的时候来了，她从伦敦要回家一趟，顺便受老爹的委托看看我在剑桥过的怎么样。”年轻人手忙脚乱地一边套上了杨递给他的长裤一边说着。这条杨威利平时不怎么穿的睡裤在比他稍微高一些的年轻人身上有些嫌短，露出了一截脚踝。“说起来也很巧，我那个嫁了一位在印度做公务员的老公的二姐最近回到了伦敦，她带来了很多红茶，我大姐就给我带来了……我二姐说她受不了德里的天气，说什么也要回英国。”  
“说到天气，我倒是真的不觉得英国的天气有什么值得怀念的。”杨坐到了桌旁的椅子上，看着亚典波罗换上自己的旧衬衫，这场景有一点点奇怪，当你看着别人穿上你的衣服的时候。“我的父母在法属印度坠入了爱河，然后我出生在巴黎，直到我母亲去世我都生活在外公家里……”他的目光落到了没有拉窗帘的窗外细密的雨中，“英国的天气让人感到忧愁了，似乎要把整个人一生的忧愁都留在这里。”  
“当时不顾全家人反对要和姐夫结婚的人是她，现在受不了印度的天气要回家的人也是她。如果我有她一半任性的话，就不会现在在剑桥读书，可能像我老爹年轻时那样周游世界了。她说那是什么‘爱情’，但是我真的不觉得那是什么必须的东西……”年轻人已经换好了干净的衣服，他那身剪裁得体的套装可能要被丢到洗衣店里去好好处理一番了，还有那双皮鞋，现在歪歪扭扭地躺在地板上。杨已经听得足够多达斯提·亚典波罗这一套独身主义者的宣言了，当然他只是把这当成一个年轻人对于任何规则的反叛心理。爱情、婚姻这些被人类反复传颂的东西自然也在他反叛的列表当中。  
“我们都不知道所谓的‘爱’拥有什么颜色的眼睛，所以它是盲目的……”杨似乎没有和亚典波罗纠缠这个问题的想法，“如果可能的话，我倒是想去一次我从来没有去过的那个我父母相遇的地方。或者去一趟德里也不错……不知道哪里会有茶园，我还没见过茶叶是怎样生长的。”  
“先别说茶园了，你看看我千辛万苦给你带来的茶叶。”  
这时杨才注意到了被亚典波罗放在桌子上的那个被一层一层的纸包好的铁皮盒子原来是一个茶叶罐。他小心翼翼地把那上面粘着的被雨水打湿的纸撕下去，茶叶罐是红色的，上面用颇有印度风格的图案装饰着。杨拉开自己的抽屉，从里面拿出来一条方格手绢把茶叶罐子上的雨水都擦干净之后才把盖子打开。  
红茶的香味和雨水的味道混在一起，窜进他的鼻子里。杨深吸了一口气，这比他平时喝的可以反复泡六七次的茶包味道好多了。现在的情况谁都知道，茶叶不是什么容易获得的东西，像他这种在剑桥读书的穷学生，每个月得花费不小的一笔钱在他这项“奢侈”的爱好中。  
“看在你把一个铁皮罐子都擦得那么干净的份上，能不能给我一条毛巾？我觉得我脸上都是水。”  
杨小声地说了句抱歉，年轻人的铁灰色头发上的确在不停地往下滴落外面的这场风暴给予他的水珠。相信不一会儿亚典波罗身上这件刚换上的干燥衣服就会像现在躺在地毯上的那一堆可怜的湿衣服一样。他从架子上拿了一条硬邦邦的毛巾，“别动，我帮你把头发擦一擦。”他这样说着，把毛巾盖在了年轻人的铁灰色头发上。他的双手以一种相对暧昧的姿势放在年轻人的脑后，他能够透过那双橄榄绿色的眼睛看到窗外的风暴。  
那些风暴在逐渐靠近，闪电劈开了像丝绸一样的夜空，随之而来的雷声甚至比不过胸腔里跳动的心脏发出的巨响。“你在这样一个风雨交加的晚上敲开我的窗户，就是为了给我送一盒来自德里的红茶吗？”杨的声音轻到仿佛一阵裹挟着雨水的风吹来就会把它打散一样。年轻人愣了一下，没有回答。他让那双带着些许蜂蜜颜色的双手隔着已经柔软下来的毛巾穿过他的头发，那些水珠顺着年长的人的手往下滑，滑过了手腕，消失在了睡衣的袖子里。  
茶叶的味道弥漫在这个屋子里，亚典波罗甚至不能判断这个味道是来自于那罐杨未来得及盖上盖子的红茶还是来自杨自己身上。他国王学院的前辈几乎离不开红茶，有的时候亚典波罗会调侃一般地说杨简直就是被泡在红茶里，整个人身上都是浓浓的红茶味道。  
“还有过来打破学院定下的一千条规矩。”亚典波罗小声地说着，他把头往前蹭了蹭，现在两个人之间的距离只有一根手指那么远，他甚至能够听到对面这个人的心跳声。“规矩存在的意义就是为了打破它的，否则深夜来不同学院的宿舍里还有什么乐趣可言？”  
这是一句谎言，达斯提·亚典波罗心知肚明，他知道自己为什么会在深夜的时候冒着大雨出现在这个地方。这不是在狩猎中人们追逐的那只赤红色的狐狸，这是一步一步引诱他走下悬崖的——  
他低下头，还残留着一点雨水的嘴唇碰了碰他对面的人的，这只是一个浮于表面的、浅尝辄止的吻，和那些虔诚的信徒亲吻圣像并没有什么区别。而杨撬开了他的牙齿，尝到了年轻人嘴里依旧残留着的酒味。  
白色的闪电再一次照亮了这间缺乏照明的房间，那条已经吸饱了水的干毛巾落到了地上，和那件可怜的羊毛外套一起。

在达斯提·亚典波罗的记事本上，某一天的日期下面写着“把杨的外套还给他”，但是那件他从杨的衣柜里拿走的外套一直被他挂在衣柜最里面的地方，倒不是说亚典波罗故意不归还这件衣服，他自己那件被某天晚上的暴风雨折磨得不成样子的羊毛外套在被杨拿去洗衣店清洗之后也一直挂在杨的衣柜里面。亚典波罗会这样自我安慰，万一哪天他需要继续洗劫杨的衣柜，至少里面还有一件属于自己的外套。  
暴风雨过后的清晨总是会有着明媚的阳光。年轻人会记得他在醒来之后破天荒地看到国王学院的前辈窝在扶手椅之中，面前的桌子上堆着零散的纸张和摊开的书本。依照亚典波罗对杨的了解，那些摊开的书本不一定是高深的数学专著，更有可能是三流历史学家写下的对历史的臆测。杨的右手拿着自己的旧钢笔在纸上写写画画，而另一只手则拿着那个昨天晚上就被遗忘的苹果，他听见笔尖在纸上划过的沙沙声和窝在扶手椅里的人啃苹果的声音。  
穿着自己前辈的外套和衣服仓皇而逃不是亚典波罗的本意，他只是在杨的提醒下才想起自己在下午有一堂重要的考试。“我可是会在晚餐的时候到叹息桥旁边去等着你的。”杨这样调侃着坐在自己的床上抱怨为什么会有考试这种邪恶的形式的年轻人，他自己已经不会有考试了，剩下的时间就只是要做一个将无意义的数字组合解释出意义的“罪人”。  
年轻人搂过杨的脖子，在他的脸颊上亲了一下，并顺手拿走了杨啃过一口的苹果。既然他才是那个下午要有一场漫长考试的人，这个房间里唯一可以吃的东西他自然有理由拿走。  
亚典波罗抱着自己的书从三一学院的考试会堂里出来，绕了一些路去杨跟他约定的叹息桥旁边，并且成功地躲开了那些圣约翰学院的纨绔子弟们。他依旧记得自己的父亲和姐姐的教导，离圣约翰学院的人远一些，他们除了身上的漂亮衣服之外一无是处。虽说达斯提·亚典波罗的外公也是一个勋爵，但是根据帕特里克·亚典波罗的说法，老人家比起自己的勋爵身份，更喜欢别人称呼他为“将军”。武勋是在战场上获得的、不可继承的荣耀。帕特里克·亚典波罗则是那个差一点和将军的独生女私奔的记者、诗人、幻想家，在和自己的岳父差点决斗之后，老将军终于同意了这个脑子里充满幻想的小子带走自己的女儿。这样的背景下，达斯提·亚典波罗对于那些装腔作势的纨绔子弟和端着贵族架子的学生们没有任何好感。他和他的父亲还有姐姐们一样，似乎是天生的反叛者。  
“在想什么，杨，想你今天早上的论文吗？”  
年轻人在桥上的一扇窗旁边找到了黑发黑眼的前辈，杨就那样靠在被栏杆隔起来的窗户旁，眼睛盯着康河上穿梭的船只。现在已经是秋天，圣约翰学院的新庭院里的攀缘植物已经变成了耀眼的红色。密密麻麻地攀附在那些精巧的建筑表面。  
“你不如说我在思考今天的晚餐要吃些什么。”杨搂过年轻人的肩膀，“既然我们未来的大文豪已经被考试折磨成这样了，不如晚上就去镇上好好吃点东西吧。”  
他们穿过幽长的圣约翰学院走廊，朝着三一学院的方向走去。“一看我们就不是这个学院的学生。”亚典波罗打趣般地说着，他指了指两个人都没有系领带的领口，“他们这个学院不会收我这种穷编辑的儿子，也不会收你这种有着东方姓氏的人，但是他们的学生都是一群蠢蛋。”他们经过了三一学院的礼拜堂，那棵孤零零的苹果树现在已经没有多少叶子了，最后一颗苹果也不知道启发了哪位天才的灵思。“苹果对于你们来说是不是具有一种象征意义？”亚典波罗冷不丁地说出了这样一句话，杨停下了自己的脚步，他们就这样站在三一学院的门前，看着那棵可怜的苹果树。  
“你是不是让今天的考试折磨的看什么都像是象征？”  
“不，我只是想到了我今天早上拿走了你的苹果。”  
杨的脸上露出了一个浅浅的笑容，“那只是一个苹果而已。”他这样说着，目光却还落在牛顿的苹果树上。“它又没有砸中我的脑袋，让我有了可以折磨所有学生的新理论。”  
“苹果总是和人类的变革息息相关，我开始怀疑这是不是……”亚典波罗停顿了一下，他橄榄绿色的眼睛看向了站在他身边的杨威利。“伊甸园的苹果让人类被逐出乐园，还有那让人产生嫉妒的金苹果，和这个真正存在的苹果树。你会不会成为下一个，改变这个世界的人？牛顿在晚年的时候沉迷于宗教，你该不会在明年就告诉所有人，你通过数学论证了整个世界都是虚无的，是不存在的上帝醉酒之后的产物？”  
“我不会证明整个世界都是虚无的……”杨笑了笑，但是随后又叹了口气，亚典波罗知道一定有什么发生了，不然他不会在早上看到一个窝在扶手椅里在纸上写写画画的杨威利。“我倒是想证明，人类是否能成为新的造物主，创造出有思想的东西。可能是生命，可能是没有生命的东西。也许有一天……我们会创造出这种东西，然后我们会被自己的造物所奴役。”  
“杨，告诉我你最近在做什么……这不像是你会说的话。”  
杨摇了摇头，现在是三一街相对冷清的时候，“我不能对你说，这是一个我需要对所有人保守的秘密，甚至你也是一样。”他揽过年轻人的肩膀，在对方的嘴角上轻轻吻了一下。“当然这个也是。”

他们在整个圣诞节假期里通过缓慢的皇家邮政来传递那些书信。达斯提·亚典波罗把自己对苏格兰旧宅里无聊生活的抱怨写成了没有符合任何格律的诗歌寄给了在伦敦帮自己父亲打理茶叶贸易的杨。当然亚典波罗猜测在这个假期里，杨依旧没有停下对自己保有的那个“秘密”的研究。既然杨说那是一个秘密，那他就没有继续追究下去的想法。他热衷反叛权威，但是他愿意听杨的教导。  
“亲爱的达斯提，我虽然对诗歌没有多少造诣，但是我还是能够看出最基本的韵脚。比起你这些‘实验’性质的‘诗歌’，我更愿意将它们称之为被写成一行一行的日常语言。你不如去专心小说创作，把诗歌这种形式留给可怜的诗人……”  
亚典波罗坐在苏格兰旧宅里自己房间的书桌旁，对面的窗户没有拉窗帘，铁青色的天空中无数细碎的雪花在往下落。比起温暖的伦敦，这里的天气就算是用“糟糕”来形容也未免显得太温柔了。他读完这封被圣诞节前最后一次投递的邮差送来的信，随后打开了杨寄给他的圣诞礼物。  
那是一支漂亮的蘸水笔。  
春天的来临意味着一切的渐渐苏醒。康河终于不再是一片死寂，河边的黄水仙从含苞欲放到绽放出一些柔软的金黄色。亚典波罗还是没有忍住自己的无聊加入了三一学院的辩论社，他不是为了加入辩论社而在三一学院里取得一些社团地位从而为自己以后的仕途找一些捷径。他只是单纯地喜欢辩论这件事，从辩论中他能把自己对于“挑战权威”的欲望发挥的淋漓尽致。  
杨威利并不是辩论的爱好者，但是他也作为观众去旁听过一两次辩论活动，看着亚典波罗在那里代表三一学院和国王学院的学生们辩论“人是否拥有自由意志”。但是他的思绪却没有停留在“自由意志”这个词的表象上。他的面前放着两个刚刚从之前在国王学院法律专业毕业的亚历克斯·卡介伦先生那里拿来的论文集，里面还夹着两张被认为是“机密”的图纸。他对于机械并不精通，但是如果说这是阻止战争所需要的，他愿意去研究一下。  
自由意志的讨论和他面前的论文集里的有关左中右转子显示的内容的数学表达混合在一起。杨觉得自己有些恍惚，会不会在某一个遥远的未来，他们作为造物主，陷入到了自己的所造是否有自由意志的争论当中。不过人类在讨论自己的造物是否拥有自由意志之前，首先需要弄明白自己是否有自由意志。

他们对于自由意志的讨论持续到了辩论场之外，甚至持续到了康河上。达斯提·亚典波罗对于加入划艇社没有任何的兴趣，杨也不是那种喜欢运动的人。但是年轻人愿意偶尔客串一把康河上的船夫，只有杨威利一个人会成为他的乘客。因为只有他一个人会给予这个几乎没有划过船的年轻人足够的信任，相信他们不会落得失足跌进河里然后感冒的下场。  
“我帮你整理了一下你最近在桌子上堆着的那些纸，我不知道你什么时候对机器这么感兴趣了。”  
“那只是秘密的一部分而已，达斯提，既然你已经看到了，就当做那只是一张普普通通的机械图纸吧。”杨坐在这艘行驶在康河的船上，看着国王学院桥和旁边巨大的草坪在他眼前缓慢地后退。“我最近感兴趣的是一个问题，机器是否会在未来的某一天，拥有自由意志？”  
“你听起来像是那些研究无聊哲学的人了。”拿着船桨的年轻人站在那里，船桨在春日的康河中缓缓地划动。一些深绿色的水草缠绕在船桨上，它们的颜色和水面几乎融于一体，像是国王学院礼拜堂前的草地，像是站在他身旁的年轻人的眼睛。  
“我们可以通过计算来模拟人的决策和行为……模拟各种复杂的信息……所以我们是否可以模拟自由意志。”杨抬起头看着站在他旁边的亚典波罗，他们现在已经到了三一学院，目光跨过贤者草坪就能看到属于图书馆的复杂回廊。“我换一种说法，我们的意志到底是被设计好的数学程序所操纵的，还是源自某种虚幻的灵魂——”  
“杨，数学也许可以模拟一些决策，比如下棋……但是你无法用计算破解属于人性的那部分意志和情感。如果你让我说，那些冲动……那些恐慌……”年轻人停下了手里摇桨的动作，现在他们的这艘船就只是顺着康河的水流在前行了。叹息桥就在前面，一些不知名的野花夹杂在两旁的草丛之中。“爱是一种恐慌，隐藏在丝绸帷幔下荒草，砖石。”  
杨轻轻地笑了起来，他看着湛蓝天空中舒展的那些云，和平也许就是这种颜色。但是他知道，战争在不远的地方徘徊着、等待着、等待着把他们推入那个可怕的深渊。“这不是诗，达斯提，这只是一些没有意义的词句的堆砌。”  
“不，这是真理。”


	3. Chapter 3

在布莱切利庄园的生活和在剑桥的并没有什么区别。这栋对外宣称是一座学校的建筑位于牛津和剑桥之间的地方，庄园的池塘旁有着大片的草地，这让杨时不时有一种自己还在剑桥，从未离开的错觉。草地的尽头是一棵漂亮的苹果树，和那棵牛顿的苹果树不同，它更加年轻，舒展着自己的枝叶。杨偶尔会躺在草地上发呆，凝视着铁青色的天空，那仿佛是他看过太多遍的图纸和机器运算的结果。他们正在和战争赛跑，不，是和时间本身赛跑。  
一阵冷风吹过，把最后一点温暖都带走了。这里越来越不适合久留，杨叹了口气，从草坪上起来，拍了拍自己最喜欢的这件毛线衫和裤子上沾着的泥土和草叶。那些草叶开始变得枯黄，和苹果树掉落的叶子混在一起。如果他的记忆没有欺骗他的话，再过不久就要下雪了。  
这是杨威利在布莱切利庄园的第三年。  
三年的时间过得比他想象中要快得多，但是战争却没有像他预想的那样随着他的这个选择而迅速地结束。亚历克斯·卡介伦来布莱切利庄园的机会不多，几乎都是杨去伦敦的圣詹姆士大街报告情况的时候两个人才能见上一面。那位剑桥法律专业毕业的高材生被无止境的战争折磨得衰老了起来，杨会在每次见面的时候留心观察卡介伦脸上增添的皱纹。亚历克斯·卡介伦已经不是那个几年前在剑桥的草坪上找到他，塞给他一沓恩尼格玛密码机的设计图纸和一些用于测试的数字的意气风发的军官了。“德国人加了两个转子。”卡介伦小声地对他说，“我知道这是机密，但是你是我能够找到的最适合这项工作的人。”  
“感觉我被你拉上了一条不归路，亚历克斯。”杨依旧躺在剑桥的草地上，他的手边放着的是自己的论文集。他的这本论文集本来被他用于在国王学院谋一份教职，但是如果不是亚历克斯·卡介伦的出现，现在他可能就是杨教授而不是杨上校了。“而我现在已经没有反悔的可能了。告诉我，亚历克斯，战争什么时候会结束。”  
“这简直是比问我‘上帝是否存在’还要难回答的一个问题。”亚历克斯·卡介伦坐在杨的旁边，他的眼睛看着潺潺流淌的康河，天空中偶尔飞过一两只欢快歌唱着的罗宾鸟，而空气中弥漫着不知名的花香和苹果的味道。夏天的死亡已经临近，而在那些灰烬之中重生的是秋天还是寒冷的冬天？“战争开始了，我们都不知道那个让它停下的按钮在哪里。而这个……”卡介伦随手翻了翻放在杨的论文集旁边的那一沓图纸，“这可能是让战争能快一点结束的砝码。”  
“你这让我感觉自己是普罗米修斯，或者是手持达摩克里斯之剑的罪人啊。”杨笑嘻嘻地抬眼看着他，但是卡介伦发现那双黑色的眼睛里全无笑意。“我希望战争能够快一点结束，这样我就能回到剑桥来参加达斯提的毕业典礼了。” ”他像是突然想起来什么一样，深深吸了一口混合着各种难以名状的气息的空气，像是要把整个剑桥的夏日最后一点点空气都吸走，“不过我有一个答案可以给你，上帝并不存在。他如果存在的话，他就不会制造战争这种残酷的事情来折磨他的造物。”  
“上帝作为造物主，是否有权力审判他的造物？”  
“这个问题可真是难倒我了，亚历克斯，我记得你可是在唐宁学院读的法律，不是神学啊。这个问题就像我经常在梦里想到的那个一样……”杨的黑色眼睛和卡介伦的一起望向了康河和他们对面的圣约翰学院的新学堂的尖顶，属于最后几个夏日午后的阵雨可能就要落下了，而那些水珠可能永远也不会掉下来。“我们人类创造了各种各样的机器，可能我们在未来会创造更多……我在想，如果有一天他们拥有了像我们一样的自由意志，我们作为造物主是否能够决定它们的命运？”  
“杨上校，卡介伦上校在会客室里等您。”  
菲列特利加·格林希尔的声音打断了他的回忆，这位从法国来的女孩可能是整个布莱切利庄园里效率最高的译码员和速记员。杨威利认为，如果他们正在努力地推动这艘战争的货轮驶离人类的和平海岸，那么菲列特利加就是给这艘货轮制造引擎的最优秀工程师。  
“我说过，不用叫我上校。”他的脸上浮现出了一个淡淡的微笑，金发的女士的表情迟疑了一下，但是还是依照他的意思改变了自己的称呼。“杨博士，卡介伦上校可能是来和您谈论最新的密码本……”  
“菲列特利加，”杨揉了揉自己的额角，他看起来正在经历着无法忍耐的头痛，“我以为战争会很快结束，但是我们却把自己拖入了战争的泥塘中，现在……它要把我们所有人都吞没了。”

亚历克斯·卡介伦在“茅舍”的会客厅里来回来去踱着步子，会客厅的窗帘永远不会拉开，这倒是让他想起了圣詹姆士大街的那些房间。他自嘲地笑了笑，然后从口袋里掏出自己的烟盒来给自己点了一支烟。青色的烟雾马上把房间的每一个角落都占据了，透过窗帘缝隙照过来的那些光束将那些烟雾也都照亮，它们盘旋着，不断上升，不断下坠。  
“这和我在伦敦的公寓一样，阳光从来不会名正言顺地照进来。”卡介伦小声地自言自语着，当然他也不确定“茅舍”里是否会有精密的监听设备。这里也许和圣詹姆士大街一样，每说一句话之前都要在心中自言自语上几百遍。他已经把自己的夫人和两个孩子送到了加拿大，他有一位表姐嫁给了一个法国人，现在在蒙特利尔这个法国人聚居的地方做一个格格不入的英国人。新大陆比起千疮百孔的老欧洲来说似乎是一片远离战争的净土。卡介伦想到这一点，又深深地吸了一口手里拿着的那支烟。没有人会希望自己的丈夫在深夜的时候站在被拉的紧紧的天鹅绒窗帘旁边，透过窗帘的缝隙看着楼下的路灯灯光，手里可能还拿着一把打开了保险栓的枪。  
杨并没有直接去“茅舍”的会客厅，他先去了小屋8号自己的办公室里把一些他不想被任何人看到的东西放起来。小屋8号里他的办公室和其他任何一个人的办公室都一样，丝毫看不出他在领导整个密码破译小组的工作。用杨的话来说，他只需要一张桌子、能泡茶的茶壶还有能让他工作的打字机和计算机就可以，当然大型的计算机并不在棚屋里，那么他也就只需要一台打字机和无数的纸张铅笔。  
这间窄小的办公室看起来像是一个牢房。浅黄色的墙壁和低矮的天花板并不能掩盖整个房间由于窗帘紧闭而缺乏像样的照明的事实。一盏可怜的白炽灯吊在天花板上，电线上还缠了一些摇摇欲坠的蜘蛛网。杨坐到让人不舒服的硬木椅子上，从自己的口袋里掏出了刚才他在草地上随手写的一些数字串。如果说转子被更改的话，他也许……  
他打开自己的抽屉，用一支铅笔捅了一下一个角落里的小孔，抽屉的隔板翘了起来，露出来底下的夹层，里面零零散散夹了一些纸，上面的字有些潦草，甚至被蹭的看不出来。杨把那张纸放进去，从一张有些被墨水晕染了的纸下面抽出一张露出了一个角的照片。  
他知道自己不能把这张照片带到布莱切利庄园里来，这太危险了。那些属于一个已经逝去的夏天的回忆不应该在这里阻挠他的脚步。  
杨站了起来，被他放在保险柜上面的象棋盘上还保留着上次他和费雪中校一起下棋留下的残局，如果棋局继续进行下去，他坚信自己会迎来一场惨败。“我从不打注定会输的战役，中校。”杨这样说着，脸上是一个少见的轻松的笑容，“所以我们不如现在去‘茅舍’看看那些姑娘们做的运算是否发现了新的结果。”  
卡介伦在抽完了三支烟之后才等来了姗姗来迟的杨威利。他的剑桥后辈依旧打扮的像一个从未离开过剑桥的学者。比起自己身上难以磨灭的军旅气质，杨虽然已经是上校，但是他知道这一切只不过是战争期间混乱的军衔系统的产物。有谁见过一个皇家海军上校整天被困在布莱切利庄园里，和那些数字、密码和机械打交道。杨穿着那件他在剑桥时期就穿着的旧毛线衫，袖口都有些磨坏了。黑色的头发乱七八糟地支棱着，看起来像是刚刚从床上爬起来就来到了会客室。  
“我希望你不是告诉我，你们截获的新密码本是假的，那么我们这半个月的工作就都白费了。”  
杨威利见到亚历克斯·卡介伦之后说的第一句话不是客套的寒暄，而是直截了当的抱怨。这让卡介伦稍微愣了一下，但是又扯了扯自己的嘴角。他知道这才是杨威利的风格。比他小几岁的数学家毫不客气地窝在了会客室的沙发里，卡介伦也就坐到了他的旁边。“杨，我不是过来告诉你这个坏消息的。”他脸上的笑容再也没有出现过。杨有些警觉地看着他，黑色的眼睛似乎想在卡介伦的表情里翻出所有问题的答案。  
“不是‘这个’坏消息，那就是有其他的坏消息。”杨低下头，看着自己的手指，和卡介伦戴了婚戒的手指不一样，杨的身上几乎没有任何的装饰物。他一向都厌烦用其他的东西来装饰自己。“亚历克斯，这几年我已经听过足够多的坏消息了，我认为我不介意再多听到几个。”  
亚历克斯·卡介伦深吸了一口气，杨从他的嘴里听到了可能是他这三年来听到的最坏的一个坏消息。  
“达斯提·亚典波罗少校的飞行小队在海峡上空失踪了。”  
“你是想告诉我，达斯提死了，是吗？”杨的声音平静的就像是他在小屋8号的办公室里对菲列特利加说他们接下来的运算方向，“真是一个让人遗憾的消息。”  
“杨……”卡介伦停顿了一下，他死死地盯着杨威利的表情，他惧怕这只不过是暴风雨来临之前的虚张声势，“我抱歉我不得不通知你……圣詹姆士大街本来准备对你保密……但是……”  
“但是你认为我具有知情权。谢谢你，亚历克斯，谢谢你告诉我这一切。我希望这没有给你带来任何的麻烦。”  
“不，这不会给我带来麻烦，我只是担心你，杨。”  
黑发黑眼的数学家的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，他沉默了一会儿，低头看着自己脚下的木质地板。会客厅现在弥漫着一股刺鼻的烟味，他努力不让自己去猜想刚刚亚历克斯·卡介伦在这里消耗了多少烟草。“你担心我什么，亚历克斯……担心我像那些每天等在火车站或者教堂，祈祷着自己在战场上的儿子或者情人回家的人一样得知了这个消息之后发疯一样地哭起来吗？”他叹了叹气，之后的声音轻到比那些依旧盘旋着的烟雾还要轻薄。“我已经在这场战争中失去了太多的东西，而现在我真的没有什么可以再失去了。”  
“我们会结束这场战争的，杨，我们迟早有一天会结束这一切。”  
“希望我还能活到那一天，不……我一定要活到那一天。我还没有过够和平的日子，在战争结束之前就死掉简直太不划算了。”他抬起头，看着挂在对面白色墙壁上的老旧挂钟，黑色的指针一点一点地旋转着，昭示着永远不会回到过去的时间。  
“杨，还有一件事我要告诉你。”卡介伦迟疑了一下，他环顾着会客厅的四周，像是要确认他们在这里讨论接下来的话题是安全的一样。杨看出了他的疑虑，“这里是安全的，亚历克斯，监听系统我可以让他们抹去这一段的录音，简单得很。”然而卡介伦的表情依旧没有放松下来，“前线传来的消息是有一架飞机坠毁，一架迫降在了加莱地区，另一架下落不明。而空军指挥部似乎决定放弃这两名可能还活着的飞行员。”  
“你的意思是？”  
“指挥部更希望他们死了，而不是落到德国人手里。”  
“不。”杨摇了摇头，就像他看到了让他头疼的没有意义的序列一样，“这完全说不通，我不相信我们会放弃任何一个人。他们是皇家空军的飞行员，指挥部不会那么轻易——”他似乎突然意识到了什么，他脸上的表情变得惊恐了起来，“亚历克斯，是不是……”  
卡介伦从自己的口袋里掏出一个被折了两折的牛皮纸信封，上面贴着一张一等邮票，黑色的钢笔印记在上面有些潦草地写着空军基地的地址。“别再写信了，”他把那个信封递给了杨，信封被折的皱皱巴巴的，似乎被人拆开过又拿胶水粘了回去。“每一封从布莱切利庄园寄出去的信都要接受审查，他们担心你把那些机密告诉其他人……万一我们中间有德国的间谍，那我们可能永远也等不到战争获胜的那一天了。”  
“只是因为这种荒谬的理由，指挥部就希望达斯提死在战场上而不是活着回来？我不知道我们每个人在那些指挥战争的人眼中都是什么，只是一个又一个的数字而已吗？是不是有一天……你们会给我一个苹果，然后希望我吃了之后就永远不会醒来。”  
“对于你来说，一个人的生命和一个国家的人的生命，哪个更重要？”  
“这没有意义，亚历克斯，这种讨论没有意义。无论是一个人还是十个人甚至整个国家的人的生命，对我来说都是宝贵的、不可失去的。所以不要对我说牺牲一小部分人的生命去换取更多人的生命，我们总能找到一个方法拯救所有人。”  
卡介伦从口袋里又摸出了自己的烟盒，里面还剩下最后一支白色的卷烟。他把那支可怜的烟拿出来，在银色的烟盒上磕了磕。一阵火光之后，更多的烟雾弥漫在这间昏暗的会客厅里。“我知道你爱他，而爱有的时候会让我们变得……恐慌。”  
杨扯了扯自己的嘴角，他的黑色眼睛里依旧没有笑意。“他也说过同样的话，我不知道你们从哪里找到的这样的词语拼凑在一起。但是……不，用‘爱’这一个词来形容的话太过单薄了，我不‘爱’他，我不知道该如何形容我们之间的关系。这不是一个词就能概括的……它太过复杂，但它并不让我感到恐慌。”

杨把卡介伦送到了布莱切利庄园的门口，他不能随意地出入庄园，现在庄园里的每个人都被严密地监控着。他们身上背负了太多的秘密，而这些秘密会在某一天压垮他们和他们身边的每一个人。他回到了自己在8号小屋的办公室里，黄色的墙壁在这一瞬间也变得暗淡了起来。杨依然坐在那把让人不舒服的硬木椅子上，卡介伦给他的新密码本和那封他寄出去却又从来没有人收到的信被放在一起。他拆开了那封收信人没有读过的信，里面只有短短的几行，“战争很快就会结束了，我想我们可以一起在苏格兰过圣诞节。我已经有好几个圣诞节没有见过雪了。”  
杨迟疑了一会儿，还是打开了自己的那个抽屉。信和照片被放在一起，而密码本属于保险箱。  
“战争很快就会结束。”他最后看了一眼那封信和照片，关上了抽屉。

每个夏天都有属于它的故事。  
战争的脚步比他们想象的都要快。当春天逝去，越来越多的人在校园里谈论在欧洲大陆上发生的一切。战争的硝烟虽然还没有飘过英吉利海峡，但是属于战争的讨论已经在各个角落散布开了，就像是一阵雨水后开在草地里的不知名黄色小花。  
剑桥的夏天永远都弥漫着一种像是奶油草莓般美好的甜味。杨没有躺在他最爱的国王学院靠近康河的大草坪上，而是在靠近耶稣学院的公园树下。那是一棵背阴的栗树，幸好上面还没有长出带刺的栗子。达斯提·亚典波罗坐在杨的旁边，试图拿起自己学长手边的那本帕斯卡尔的著作来阅读。但是他就翻了两页，里面那些让他感到昏昏欲睡的文字就使他放弃了把这本书读完的想法。  
杨笑着拿走了亚典波罗手里的书，把书放在自己胸前。年轻人顺势躺在了即将取得学位的数学家身旁。他枕着杨的胳膊，让杨的手腕蹭了蹭自己的脸颊。  
“我听说卡介伦前辈给你提供了一份工作，你为什么不留在剑桥了？”  
“因为亚历克斯告诉我，这是一份可以早日结束战争的工作。”杨侧过脸来看着对方橄榄绿色的眼睛，那里面映出了自己的身影。“你知道，我痛恨战争。”  
“你痛恨战争就像痛恨早起一样，我们每个人都希望自己能在和平的年代睡懒觉。”  
“我对亚历克斯说，如果我们的研究一切顺利，我能在你的毕业典礼之前回来。那个时候我们就已经把仗打赢了。”  
亚典波罗轻轻地吻了吻杨的手腕，他的脸上被透过栗树树叶的阳光投下了一些斑斓的阴影。“如果那个时候战争没有结束……说不定我也要上战场了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“杨，夏天的时候和我一起回家吧，我猜你还没有去过苏格兰。”  
杨威利抬起头看着坐在自己旁边的年轻人，亚典波罗手里拿着的是他在阅读周中被开出的书单中的一本，比利提斯之歌的法语原本。杨的法语比亚典波罗的要好上许多，因此亚典波罗会到他这里来完成阅读周的任务也就不足为奇。偶尔杨会给他解释一些他不明白的词句的含义，虽然杨是个数学家，但是他总是能用简洁的词句来解释那些高深的诗歌。杨依旧在埋头研究亚历克斯·卡介伦交给他的“任务”，现在他的手里拿着一把双刃剑，如果他不能恰当地把这把剑运用在正确的地方，也许战争不会像他预想中的那样尽快结束。  
亚典波罗坐在他的旁边，手里拿着一个半红的苹果。他照着那些红色的果皮咬了一口，现在整个房间里都是苹果的味道了。杨有些无奈地摇了摇头，他想要伸手去揉一揉年轻人已经十分凌乱的灰色头发，但是在他伸出手的一瞬间，他又像手指被针刺了一般把手缩了回去。  
“你怎么知道我没有去过苏格兰，达斯提？我去过很多地方，很多你没有想过的地方……”  
“我只是想，你也许并不喜欢这个国家，否则你不会一到放假的时候就往家跑。伦敦有什么意思，我一提到去伦敦和老爹住在一起就觉得头疼。”亚典波罗把咬了几口的苹果随手放到桌面的一本书上，全然不顾那里可能会出现一个带着苹果味的深色痕迹，或者是把杨写在上面的钢笔字迹洇湿。  
“我小的时候也和老爹去过很多地方。”亚典波罗抬头看着国王学院宿舍的天花板，仿佛那里有西斯廷礼拜堂繁复的天顶画。然而，那里什么都没有。在他的想象中，那些属于神的面孔凝重地注视着他。“西贡、君士坦丁堡、马德里……这是我印象比较深的一些地方。老爹那时候还是个记者，不是坐办公室的编辑，而战争结束也有一段时间了，我被老妈丢给老爹带，他也就乐得带着我到处乱跑。去过那么多地方之后我就觉得……无论是苏格兰还是伦敦，都太无聊了。”  
“那你觉得剑桥怎么样？”杨放下了手里的铅笔，他面前的那张图纸的边缘被他用铅笔写下了一些奇奇怪怪的字迹。他转过身来，侧坐在椅子上，一只胳膊搭在硬木扶手椅的靠背上，看着亚典波罗绿色的眼睛。“和英格兰还有苏格兰的其他地方一样无聊？”  
“嗯……你这可是一个好问题，我觉得剑桥本身是个无聊的地方。”年轻人停顿了一下，他歪着头，绿色的眼睛里含着快要溢出来的笑意。“但是在你身边我不觉得无聊，所以，剑桥也并没有那么让人难以忍受。”  
“然而我自己认为自己是一个无聊的人啊。”杨忍不住打了个呵欠，他从下午就开始处理这两个转子的计算问题了，根据一个小的样本推出来的结果根本不够精确，他需要更多的信息，那就意味着具有更强大计算能力的设备。“他们都是这么说的，除了数字、历史书、茶和白兰地，没有什么其他的东西能够引起我的兴趣。”  
“还有睡觉，别忘了把睡觉这一条加进去。”  
“嗯，对，睡觉。我怎么能把这一点忘记，果然我不能熬夜做这些事情，亚历克斯他还欠我好几顿酒呢。”  
“咱们回到那个话题。”亚典波罗轻轻地握住了杨的手腕，他手指的温度不算高，上面应该还残留着一些苹果的香味。“跟我回苏格兰吧，就一周……”  
“理由呢，是因为‘你从来没有去过苏格兰所以我想让你看看苏格兰有多无聊’吗？如果是这个理由的话，我宁愿呆在同样无聊的伦敦帮我老爹算算账。”  
亚典波罗的脸颊有些泛红，他尴尬地抓过那个开始渐渐染上一些铁锈色的苹果，咬了一口。仿佛这样就能把凝固在他们之间的这些尴尬驱散一样。杨怀着一丝戏谑的心情看着年轻人脸上窘迫的表情，他十分欣赏这幅图景。  
“暑假太长了。”达斯提·亚典波罗的声音几乎快要飘散在这些苹果味道的空气当中，“如果我每天都给你写信的话，我们家附近的邮递员会以为我疯了。”  
杨拿走了他手里的那个苹果，在白色的部分咬了一口，现在这个苹果呈现出一种诡异的形状，它看起来就像是杨会在纸上写下的数学符号了。如果这个苹果有一半是有毒的，一半是没有毒的，那么他们之中必然会有一个人体会到那毒药的味道。也许比苹果本身的味道还要发甜。他往前凑了凑，嘴唇贴上对方的嘴唇，这样他们就都能品尝到属于毒药的甜味。  
“我想起一个古老的故事，一个吻能够解苹果上的毒。”杨小声地说着，但是却换来了年轻人轻轻的笑声。  
“你应该是把很多哄小孩睡觉的童话故事记混了，毒苹果和睡美人的吻并不是一个故事。”  
那个还剩下一小半的苹果从桌面上滚落到地上，发出了一阵沉闷的响声。亚典波罗没有在意那个滚到宿舍一角的苹果，它就那样停在一摞被放在地上的旧书旁边，像是一个小小的罪证。他的手指伸进杨的黑色头发中，在一个漫长的像是苏格兰的雨季的吻之后，年轻的二流诗人用他从来不遵循韵脚的一句意义不明的诗歌做了结语。  
“你收集那些香味，很快就会变成苹果。”  
“为什么是苹果，达斯提？”  
年轻人眨了眨他的绿色眼睛，那里面的感情就像是他的笑容一般。“苹果是一种有趣的意象，杨，你读过那么多历史书，你会知道……会有很多人认为人类的历史是建立在一个又一个神秘的苹果上的。”  
“那只不过是诗人的多愁善感而已。”  
“我倒是希望一百年之后，他们会往我的墓碑旁放苹果而不是那些甜到发腻的花。”年轻人向后仰着，翘着椅子的脚，一副摇摇欲坠的样子。杨拉过他的胳膊，防止他真的向后倒在地板上受伤。“我们的诗人先不用去想一百年之后的事情，如果我答应你夏天和你一起去苏格兰，你能不能在这个阅读周里乖乖地把那些书读完呢？”

在亚典波罗的回忆中，那个在苏格兰度过的夏天和他之前度过的许许多多个夏天并没有什么不同。他在假期来临的前一天晚上光荣地失眠了，在自己宿舍的床上辗转了接近两个小时没能迎来睡眠之后他像之前做过的很多次一样，先是小心翼翼地从自己宿舍二楼的窗户中翻出去，再敲开了杨位于国王学院宿舍一楼的窗户。房间的主人的眼睛里还写满着睡意，半睁半闭着认清了站在窗口的人是谁之后就放任他从窗户里闯入。  
亚典波罗熟门熟路地从窗户翻进这间他熟悉无比的宿舍。杨穿着自己的睡衣，没有穿拖鞋，坐回到自己的床上。“你怎么了……不是明天还要回家吗……”  
“我失眠了。”他大方地承认着，把出门的时候随意穿上的那件外套丢在了地上，“就像我小的时候我老爹要带我坐船去西贡的时候一样。那时候我们坐了好久好久的船，久到我现在都不想看到大海。”  
“但是你现在只是要回家，不是去西贡或者君士坦丁堡……”杨打了个呵欠，躺回到了自己的床上。年轻人蹑手蹑脚地坐在他的旁边，手指把挡住了他闭着的眼睛的一绺黑发拨开。  
“这和去西贡一样，都是我从来没有体会过的。”  
杨闭着眼拉过他的胳膊，亚典波罗有些惊讶地半躺半靠地窝在一个有限的空间里。“还是快睡吧，”杨的声音就像是从最深沉的睡梦中传来的，他的胳膊松松垮垮地搭在年轻人的身上，“我希望我不用再给你讲那些我东拼西凑的童话故事。”  
然而事实上，杨真的这样做了，但是不是在现在，而是在几天之后。  
“我记得我对你说过，我外祖父是个将军，但是我从来没有见过他。我只知道他也叫‘达斯提’。”亚典波罗把自己手里的行李丢在地板上，他们走进这间在苏格兰乡下的旧宅，一张旧的照片被放在一个显眼的地方。照片上的人穿着军装，胸前挂着显示着他在战场上获得的功勋的勋章。  
“那我们的另一个达斯提会想上战场吗？”  
亚典波罗摇了摇头，他看着那张照片，随后目光又落到了镶着透明玻璃的柜子里面的那枚勋章上。“我痛恨战争，但是……除非有什么我非去不可的理由，否则我是不会上战场的。”  
“比如，什么是你‘非去不可的理由’？”  
“当我们真的到了除了杀戮别无选择的时候。而我希望那一天永远不会到来。”  
如果让亚典波罗来形容的话，这个夏天的阵雨似乎要比往年稍微多一点。总是在午后悄悄降下的阵雨限制了他们的脚步，于是原计划中的在草地上晒太阳或者是在树下读书就被临时改变成了躺在床上读书和洗劫亚典波罗老爹的酒柜。  
“老爹一年也不会回来一次，他长期住在伦敦，老妈也是……当我上了公学之后她也搬去伦敦了。这个宅子没有荒废下来真是个奇迹，全靠勤劳的老管家和我的三姐，她在格拉斯哥工作，隔三差五还会回来看看。”亚典波罗坐在床边，手里拿着半杯威士忌，杨则从这间旧宅的图书室里拿了一本落满灰尘的法语版本的兰波来读。他不经常阅读诗歌，但是这本书是他在图书室看到的第一本书。有人在书页之中加了一片玫瑰的花瓣，而现在这片花瓣已经变成了棕色，变得脆弱不堪。  
这栋旧宅的主人仍然像在剑桥一样热衷于在夜晚和他在没有照明的卧室里谈论可能会到来的战争或者是各种各样奇怪的话题。杨为了让亚典波罗快一点睡觉，不得不把他听过的所有古老的睡前故事拼凑在一起，编造成一个可以让年轻人无聊到睡着的故事。  
“我是否同样应该把那些转子加密的数字拼凑在一起……它们也许不是按照正常的顺序排列的。”杨用自己的手撑着自己的脸，窗帘有一条缝隙没有拉好，从玻璃窗外透过的月光洒在深色的床单上，像一条干燥的河流。  
“我希望这一周永远不会结束。这样战争就会停在离我们很远的地方。”  
亚典波罗站在杨的卧室的镜子前，用力地抓了抓自己乱七八糟的头发。在他的身后，杨坐在床上伸了个懒腰，他的睡衣袖子滑到了手肘的位置，露出了手腕上的一些痕迹。“但是它还是存在，并没有消失。我倒是希望时间能过的快一点，再快一点……我们能早早把它结束……”  
“在我们每个人都不得不上战场之前。”

头痛。  
这是达斯提·亚典波罗少校剩下的唯一一些意识。  
头痛，似乎还有人在他的耳边不停地说这话。亚典波罗吃力地睁开自己的眼睛，那些头痛让他的眼球动一动都会觉得疼。他的眼前模糊一片，随后他又闭上了自己的眼睛，让那些温柔的黑暗将他包裹起来。他知道黑色永远是对他最温柔的颜色，他想要沉睡在那双黑色的眼睛里。  
他再次睁开眼，看到的是白色的天花板。  
“嘿，你终于醒了。如果你再不醒过来的话，我就得再去把医生请来一次。”  
一个夹杂着一些德国口音的声音传进他的耳朵里，但是说的却像是一个美国人的话。亚典波罗挣扎着想要坐起来，但是那些头痛现在扩展到了他身体的每一个角落里。有一双手按住了他的肩膀，把他推回到那张并不舒服的床上。“别动，别动……达斯提，你现在断了两根肋骨，还有点脑震荡，我可不保证你乱动之后会有什么后果。”  
他看到了一张和他年纪相仿的年轻人的脸。不是黑色的头发和黑色的眼睛，年轻人看起来像是个德国人，他听起来也像是个德国人。那些砂色的头发软软地趴在年轻人的额前，而那双浅色的眼睛里的柔软和与之矛盾的坚定让他看起来像是海岸边矗立的岩石。“我是奈特哈尔·缪拉，很抱歉我看了你的名牌，你不介意我叫你达斯提吗？”  
“德国人？”亚典波罗艰难地说出这个词，如果他面前的这个年轻人是个德国人的话，那么他就可以很快地确定他现在在哪里，接下来迎接他的将是什么和他最后的终点。每个飞行员都是宝贵的，德国人不会轻易杀死在战场上俘获的飞行员，他们会试图从飞行员的嘴里套出有关皇家空军的消息……亚典波罗再一次闭上了自己的眼睛，就算他现在在德国人的战俘营里，那又能怎样？反正他在逃离剑桥镇的那一刻起，就已经做好了迎接这一天的准备。  
“不，我不是德国人……虽然我的祖父母都来自巴伐利亚，但是我出生在奥斯丁，你不能因为我有一个德国名字就认为我是那些会要了你命的盖世太保啊。”缪拉伸手摸了摸他的额头，把那些汗水擦了下去。“我是个记者，之前我在伦敦跟着‘鹰’中队在一起，但是我觉得我可以来这边找到更多可以写的东西……”  
记者。亚典波罗在心里重复着这个词，他闭上眼，让那些半睡半醒中的画面再一次拥抱他。年轻记者的脸在他的意识中突然变成了自己父亲年轻时的形象，他们在炎热的西贡的夏日，坐在酒店的阳台旁，看着街上那些来来往往的行人。有一位黑发黑眼的人站在阳台下，摘下了戴着的白色帽子，他看到了站在那里的杨威利，脸上挂着一个柔和的笑容。  
缪拉依旧在他身边絮絮叨叨，现在亚典波罗知道了发生了什么——他的飞机被德国人的击中，而他在跳伞的时候受了伤，降落伞的绳子缠到了一起，他断了两根肋骨，头上也有一个吓人的伤口。在这个法国村子里躲着准备找到更多战争新闻的德裔美国记者奈特哈尔·缪拉是第一个发现他的人，好心的记者把他带回了自己的住处。并且凭借着自己的德国人长相和还算流利的德语，他一直被认为是随军的德国记者，因此他也从德国医生那里拿到了一些不好获得的医疗用品。  
他睡着了，在睡梦中他看到了自己在火光之中的飞机。

“我的制服呢？”  
他恢复的速度超过了缪拉的预期，年轻的记者在大部分时间都会去村子里或者骑上自行车去几公里之外的一个德军驻地找寻可以写作的素材或者是一些很少能在市场上买到的物资。不过根据其他人的说法，自从缪拉在郊外把他带回家之后，记者在外面的时间明显地少了。当他问出这个问题的时候，缪拉正坐在桌旁，写着他好像永远写不完的流水账。记者听到这个问题，放下自己手里的钢笔，抬起头，看着亚典波罗。  
“我烧掉了。”这是他得到的回答。“我不能留着它，这太危险了，万一有人过来搜查……”  
“我知道，你做的很对，该死，我真的非常喜欢那件夹克。我只是……”他没说完后半句话，沉默代替了应该被说出来的词语。缪拉也没有说话，他默默地拉开桌子的抽屉，从里面摸索了一阵之后递给依旧靠在床上坐着的病号一张照片。  
“你是说这个吗？”  
他从缪拉的手中接过那张照片，照片上剑桥的春天被凝固在这一刻，不会随着时间的推移而有所变化。亚典波罗看着照片上的自己和自己身边的杨，他知道，战争改变了太多不该被改变的东西。  
“谢谢。”他简单地回答着，缪拉有些担心地坐在了他的旁边，这位来自德州的小伙子不像是他之前印象里的美国人，可能是他血缘中那些属于德国人的部分让他有这些不同。  
“达斯提。”记者的手放在了他的手腕上，一点点墨水的痕迹被站在了亚典波罗的皮肤上，渐渐地随着记者的体温渗透进去。“我必须想一个办法让你回去，你在这里太危险了，我不知道什么时候那些德国人会发现我的真实身份……在那之前我得送你穿过这个该死的海峡。”  
“你能告诉我你为什么要这么做，我现在甚至开始怀疑你是不是那些德国人派来的奸细了。他们会这么做。”亚典波罗的脸上扯出了一个笑容，“如果你真的是德国情报部的人，你会知道这是谁……你就不会杀了我。”他看着照片上被图像凝固住的杨的笑脸，他们那个时候还不知道战争会发展成什么样子。“但是我什么都不会对你说，因为他什么都没有告诉我。”  
“我不能让你死在这里。”缪拉眨了眨自己的眼睛，似乎刚才亚典波罗说了一些天方夜谭般荒谬的话。“我也有朋友在‘鹰’中队，我虽然不是士兵、护士、医生这种杀人或者救人的角色，但是我也想为结束这场该死的战争做一些什么……或者说，我想让更少的人死于无谓的战争。”  
亚典波罗摩挲着他手上那张有些折痕的照片，至少它没有和那件夹克还有军装一起被烧掉。“我多希望你能认识他，你们肯定有很多共同的话题，虽然他是一个无聊的数学家……”  
“也许会有这么一天，当战争结束的时候，我会试试看的。”


	5. Chapter 5

有些时候，达斯提·亚典波罗会把他在夜晚听到的打字机的声音当做是他在瞄准德国飞机之后传来的子弹的声音。那都是一些有节奏的、被人所控制的声音。当然，如果他的技术足够好，就能击落一架德国人的轰炸机。那架可怜的飞机会带着恐怖的黑色烟雾向下坠落。那时他们在海面上，德国人的飞机试图引诱更多的英国飞机出来，从而让这些人走上无法回头的路。  
好在美国记者只是敲打自己的打字机，那些声音从简单的晚餐之后就会开始，而伴随着这些有一点点单调声音的不是带有汽油味道的黑色烟雾，而是年轻记者手指间的香烟散发出的焦油味。亚典波罗曾经试着问缪拉要一支烟，记者有些惊讶地回过头来看着他，浅色的眼睛像他见过的透明玻璃。  
“对不起，你说什么？”  
“烟，你介意不介意给我一支？”他伸出一直手指，指了指缪拉左手食指和中指之间燃着的那个红色的小点。缪拉低头看了一眼自己拿着的，正在渐渐缩短并产生了一小堆烟灰的烟，脸上浮起了一个笑容。  
“哦，不，想都别想。”他表现的像是一个拒绝自己孩子提出过分要求的母亲，但是事实上向他提出要求的人在客观年龄上比他还要年长一到两岁。“达斯提，你还没恢复好，我不能给你提供尼古丁还有酒精。”  
“你真是个恶劣的法西斯分子。”亚典波罗这句话被说出来之后，他看到了年轻记者那如同玻璃反光一般的眼睛里闪过一丝痛苦。这可能是缪拉最不愿意听到的话，而亚典波罗也意识到了自己说错了。“对不起……我……”他有些拙劣地道歉，这个美国年轻人像是一本在他面前摊开的书，喜欢把情绪写在脸上。虽然很多时候缪拉昨天说的话会被今天的自己否定，但是他还是喜欢在英国人面前喋喋不休。“你说的没错，我得撑到回伦敦的那一天，杨会准备好多的威士忌还有白兰地等着我。”  
缪拉把抽到一半的那支烟熄灭在了烟灰缸里。他面前的打字机里的文字被停留在一个没有被拼完的“惊讶”上，最后的那个“g”一直没有落下。亚典波罗坐在床边，没有愈合的肋骨依旧在叫嚣着疼痛。他穿着记者的衬衫和长裤，缪拉比他略高一点，衬衫的袖子稍稍盖住了他的手背。  
记者挪了挪他的椅子，现在他们有些尴尬地面对面坐着，似乎要为了尼古丁和酒精展开一场激烈的辩论。缪拉回头看了一眼拉上的窗帘，确定没有人站在窗外偷听他们接下来要进行的谈话之后才开了口。“当我在奥斯丁的时候，一开始没有人觉得我有什么不同，我是说……我们那个街区有不少德国移民的后代，这在德州很少见，你要知道大部分德国移民都住在东海岸……我和所有美国人一样去小学、中学、大学，我进了学校的田径队和游泳队，除了我有一个德语名字和会说德语之外，我没觉得自己有什么不同。但是战争开始之后，一切都变了。”他叹了口气，从口袋里摸索出自己的打火机，有些紧张地把银色的盖子一开一合。“有些我认识的，东海岸的德国或者奥地利移民的孩子去了军队，他们被作为‘楔子’派到欧洲去，不用想都知道他们会去做什么。当然沃尔夫冈是个例外，他在‘鹰’中队做飞行员。我当时在波士顿读大学，顺便在报社做一些兼职的工作，主编说他们缺一个去欧洲的前线记者。我没像他们一样从学校跑出去当兵，但是也从学校跑了出来当了一个战地记者，反正目的地都一样。”缪拉耸了耸自己的肩膀，亚典波罗能听出来他的英语听起来已经更像是一个德国人而不是一个土生土长的德州小伙了。  
“告诉你一个好消息，我就是你所说的那种‘读书读到一半从大学里跑出来去当兵’的人。”亚典波罗的绿色眼睛盯着白色天花板的一角，那里什么都没有。“我还有三个月就能拿到剑桥的文学学位了，但是我……”他的目光再次收回来，看着美国记者玻璃球一般的眼睛，那里似乎有什么东西被打碎了。“我口口声声说我痛恨战争，不到别无选择的时候我不会上战场，但是我还是做出了这种选择。因为我知道战争不会那么快结束，或者说不会像他说的那么快。”  
“你总是提到这个人，能再多说一点吗？”  
“如果不是知道你不可能是德国的情报人员，我现在可能早就趁着你睡觉的时候拿你抽屉里那把枪把你杀了。”他像是开玩笑一般地说着，并欣赏着比他小一两岁的记者脸上表情的变化。如果没有战争，亚典波罗想着，自己很有可能会和缪拉一样成为一个记者。每天听到最多的声音不是子弹出膛的声音而是敲打打字机键盘的声音。他可能会像自己父亲年轻时那样去很多的地方，用蘸水笔在炎热的夏季或者寒冷的冬季写下一封一封的信回到那个康河边的小镇，寄给那个埋头于数字和机器之间的学者。  
“我可是七岁的时候就和我父亲一起出去打猎的德州人。”  
“他是个学者。”亚典波罗终于回答了刚才缪拉给他的那个问题。这不是一个容易的问题，他斟酌着自己选择的词语。发现自己在剑桥学到的那些繁复的修辞、复杂的韵脚和那些嘤嘤嗡嗡在他脑子里作响的文学的手法都变得如此苍白。  
他该怎样回答，杨威利是个怎样的人。这个问题没有答案。  
“他总是喜欢在草坪上晒太阳，看那些我可能永远也看不完的历史和哲学的大部头。有的时候他会和我讨论我们作为造物主，是否会有朝一日迎来我们创造的有意识的机器，或者是我们作为人类到底有没有真正的自由意志。他……他可能是和‘战争’这个词最搭不上边的人。”亚典波罗深吸了一口气，在这间法国乡间的木质小屋里，他闻到空气中不仅仅夹杂着缪拉刚刚熄灭的烟草味，还有一丝若有若无的苹果香味，也许是窗外那棵年轻的苹果树上结满了红色的苹果。现在窗帘拉着，他无法验证这句话。  
“他爱你。”美国记者得出了这样一个结论，而这个结论换来了飞行员脸上的一个淡淡的笑容。  
“我想知道你为什么会这么说，我是说……你根本就没见过他。”  
“你放在夹克里的照片，你谈起他时的语气，我想如果他不爱你的话，你不会这么做。你看起来不像是一个会苦兮兮去暗恋一个人的样子。”  
“大记者，这次你就错了。”亚典波罗笑了起来，他感觉自己的肋骨开始疼，不仅仅是受伤的那两根肋骨，所有的肋骨都像被一只无形的手捏断了一样疼痛。“他爱每一个人，而我可能是他最亲近的朋友。”

达斯提·亚典波罗和奈特哈尔·缪拉分别在战争开始之后离开了英国的剑桥和美国的剑桥。当缪拉说他在“剑桥”读书的时候亚典波罗还稍稍地兴奋了一下，询问他是在哪个学院。还没等缪拉做出解释，亚典波罗就连珠炮般地说出了几个学院的名字，“三一学院？不，你应该不是三一学院，我没在三一学院见过美国人。那就是国王学院？还是基督学院？唐宁学院？哦你该不会去了圣约翰吧，我还以为你是一个好人。”  
缪拉有些尴尬地给靠在床上让他给自己头上那道深深的伤口换绷带的病号解释他真的不是在英国的剑桥读书，而是在美国的剑桥镇。“我在哈佛读英语，所以我在报社实习，想着不是当一个作家就是当一个记者。”  
“真是凑巧。”缪拉的手不小心力气稍微大了一点，碰到了还在愈合的伤口，让病号咬着牙还是不小心呼了一声痛。“我也在剑桥读英国文学。”这句话简直是他从牙缝里挤出来的。  
缪拉看到了飞行员的额角的汗，他感到抱歉，但是他真的不知道该怎么做。  
“说不定我们以后可以一起写一本畅销小说，或者纪实文学。”他终于用颤抖的手把绷带换好了，伤患长舒了一口气，每一次处理伤口都像是一次漫长的折磨。“我们也许还会得普利策奖，小说改编成电影，让好莱坞最棒的导演带着最红的演员来主演。”  
“如果你的小说真的被改编成了电影，记得给我两张电影票。哦我忘记了你可能没法给我买伦敦的电影票，那要不我就漂洋过海去美国看吧，记得你欠我两杯威士忌。”  
“我只能给你美国人喝的威士忌了，不知道你会不会喜欢。”  
“那总得试试才知道。”  
缪拉伸出手把对面的人额头上的汗抹了下去，“先别说电影了，我得快点想办法把你送回伦敦……当然不只是你，我也得回去……你知道……”  
他的话被一阵急促的敲门声打断了，伴随着敲门声的还有一个大嗓门的德国人说话的声音。“缪拉先生，缪拉先生您在吗？”这句德语让亚典波罗有些疑惑，但是却让缪拉心中一惊。  
“该死。”他小声地咒骂了一句，攥紧了亚典波罗的手。“缪拉先生，我有事想和您谈谈。”门外的人依旧在大声说着他的名字。“我猜这是临时检查，要不然他们不会不提前三天预约来登门拜访的。我可不能让他进来。”  
出乎英国人的意料，缪拉转了转他那浅色的、像玻璃球一般的眼睛，随后解开了他衬衫的扣子。“快，达斯提，给我一个吻。”  
还没等一脸茫然的飞行员想清楚这个美国人想干什么，比他年轻的记者就急匆匆地咬上了他的嘴唇。这让他感觉自己受伤的肋骨又在疼痛，伴随而来的还有轻微缺氧的感觉。亚典波罗像是报复一般地揪住了对方的衬衫领子，那件可怜的衬衫被他揉的皱皱巴巴的。外面的敲门声依旧在继续，但是在他的耳朵里，它却是那么的遥远。  
“我回来再和你解释。”在这个让两个人都窒息的吻结束后，缪拉捏了捏他的手指，踢掉了自己的鞋子，只穿着袜子去给在外面敲了一阵门的检查士兵开门。  
“下午好，缪拉先生……”站在门口的年轻士兵看到了衬衫皱皱巴巴，似乎还在艰难找回自己呼吸的奈特哈尔·缪拉，他似乎还看到了这位“随军记者”脸上泛起的红色。这个年轻的士兵在惊讶了一阵之后明白了他看到了什么。“对不起，先生。”他结结巴巴地道歉，往后退了退，虽然他这个角度除了衣衫不整的记者之外也看不到屋里的情况，但是这也让人感到尴尬。“我只是来例行检查的，您如果没有任何事的话我就不打扰了。”  
“谢谢。”缪拉朝着年轻的士兵点了点头，看着对方消失在自己的视野中之后他叹了口气。刚刚他在脑子里构想了好几种备选方案，如果这个士兵执意要进屋检查，那么他只好铤而走险。不过还好这些备选方案都没有被用上，这可能是最好的消息了。  
“唉，现在可能整个村子不出一天都会知道我在屋里藏了一个情人了。”缪拉有些垂头丧气地走回到屋里，他看见英国飞行员的双手叠在脑后，靠在床头上，脸上是一个有些嘲讽意味的笑。不过还好，亚典波罗还知道避开自己刚刚换了绷带的伤口。“事实上我在家里只有你这个‘危险分子’，处理不好我们都会被丢到战俘营……啊，不对，你会被丢进战俘营，我会被直接枪毙。”  
“我以为你们美国人不会这么没有礼貌。”  
缪拉坐回到伤患躺着的床边，他还要再确定一下那些还在愈合的肋骨没有因为他刚才的动作而再次受伤。亚典波罗突然说的这句话让他有些摸不清头脑。“对不起，我没听懂你在说什么？”  
英国人凑过去，慢慢地吻上了有些疑惑的缪拉。这和刚才那个急切的吻不同，漫长的像是一个粘稠的雨天。飞行员试图在缪拉的舌尖上寻找那些熟悉的苹果的味道，但是他尝到的只有淡淡的尼古丁和咖啡混在一起的奇怪感觉。  
“如果我们明天就会被送进战俘营或者是被就地枪毙，那我可能是你能找到的最后一个情人了。”  
缪拉低下头，他在对方的绿色眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。他伸出手慢慢地把那些眼角的一点眼泪擦了下去。“那么如果我们能活到战争结束，你想不想有机会到新大陆去看一看？”

他像是做了一个漫长的，有关飞行的梦。在这个奇怪的梦境中，亚典波罗看到了自己的飞机在海面上坠落，而他自己则悬浮在空中，像是一个奇怪的雕塑被滞留在那里。“我有一个问题想要问你。”这个声音传来的时候，他又发现自己躺在了康河旁的草地上，一只天鹅从不远处扑扇着翅膀飞到河面上，叠了叠白色的翅膀之后在河面上悠闲地划着水。杨威利躺在他的旁边，枕着他的胳膊，手指穿过他有些凌乱的灰色头发。“什么才是飞行……是因为有了天空，鸟类才能飞行，还是说没有鸟张开自己的翅膀，‘飞行’一词也就不会存在，而天空和其他虚无的东西一样，没有存在的实体？”杨在梦境中这样问他，亚典波罗侧过头去看着杨深沉的黑色眼睛，他愿意将自己沉溺在其中，因为他知道那是他所见过的，最温暖的颜色。  
“我不知道……杨，这有什么关系吗？”  
“这当然有关系，如果说飞行要依附于天空存在的话，那我们本身是否要依附于什么东西存在，比如我们的躯体……”杨的手放在靠近他左胸的位置，感受着他在睡梦中虚假的心跳。“如果我们的躯体消失了，我们是否还会以其他的形式存在？还是说我们就这样消失了？”  
“杨，你想告诉我什么？”  
“没什么，我只是梦见你死在了战场上，而亚历克斯跟我说，空军指挥部甚至不准备告诉我。”梦境中的杨在对他说一个同样虚假的梦境，梦境中的梦境。那些在渐渐下沉的夕阳中被沾染上了一些蜂蜜色的手指依旧放在靠近他心跳的地方，但是他却感觉不到对方的任何体温。“他们准备给你一枚亮闪闪的勋章，当然是给你的父母，而我甚至不能拥有一支你用过的铅笔。等我下次去伦敦汇报的时候我会想办法看看你的父母和姐姐……我想对他们说句抱歉。”  
“你不需要为任何事感到抱歉，杨，我还活着，我还会回到伦敦去。等到战争结束，我会去很多的地方……我说过我会给你带回来你想看的那种在西贡才有的树叶。”  
“有的时候我会在天空中看到那些飞机，还有轰炸越来越频繁了，连亚历克斯都说我可以减少去伦敦汇报的次数。”杨叹了口气，那些手指从他的胸前离开了，亚典波罗想要去攥住杨的手，却发现自己什么也没有抓住。“但是我知道你在飞行中队里，我知道我自己会是安全的……你不会让任何一个人死在轰炸里。我真希望我抬头看到的飞机就是你驾驶的那一架，尾翼上涂着皇家空军的标志。”  
“我的飞机沉在海里了，我跳伞之后才捡回一条命。”  
听到“海”这个词，亚典波罗注意到杨稍稍打了个冷战。“怎么了，杨？”  
“我只是感觉到……恐慌，你喜欢用这个词来形容爱，但是爱不会让我感到恐慌。”他凑过去吻了吻亚典波罗的脸颊，“我该走了，如果我还继续存在的话，我希望还能再见你一面。”  
当他醒来的时候，他感觉自己的睡衣已经被汗水浸湿了。缪拉坐在桌边，手指敲打着打字机，而身上那件衬衫依旧松松垮垮地没有扣好扣子。“我得赶快和巴黎那边联系，一旦我们到了巴黎，那些抵抗组织就有办法把我们都送回英国去。”  
“现在海峡那边的情况怎么样？”  
“嗯……我记得我只是一个记者？”缪拉回过头来，朝他摊了摊手，但是看到亚典波罗的表情之后他又摇了摇头。“德国人没能按照他们想的那样摧毁皇家空军，相反，他们自己倒是损失惨重。我想，德国人撑不了多久了……如果你们的情报人员再加把劲的话，德国人的那些小花招就完全排不上用场了。”  
杨。亚典波罗在心里重复着这个名字，他当然知道杨和他负责的小组是英国情报机构的一个重要团队，如果没有他们的话，那些德国人可能就按照自己的计划摧毁整个伦敦了。  
“等到了伦敦，等战争结束后我会找机会让你认识一下‘奇迹的杨’，我想有些人会这样称呼他。”他扯了扯自己的嘴角，那个在清早袭击他的梦境依旧让他冷汗直流。杨。他再次重复着那个名字，但是他感觉自己正在努力地抓住手心里的沙子。但是当他越努力地攥紧自己的手，那些沙子就越快地从他的指缝间溜走了。

奈特哈尔·缪拉承认自己从来都不是一个出色的诗人，当然，达斯提·亚典波罗也不是。他们两个虽然都在大学里接受了文学教育，但是谁也不能娴熟地运用那些或是复杂或是简单的韵脚来书写诗歌。对于这一点，比起缪拉的小心翼翼，亚典波罗倒是大方地承认，韵脚这种东西存在的意义就是为了让人在写诗的时候打破韵脚的。  
听到这种说法之后，缪拉也只能无奈地笑一笑。  
编辑又给他打了两个电话，询问他最新的书稿的问题。残酷的战争已经结束了两年，缪拉和米达麦亚还有其他的那些在“鹰”中队的美国飞行员一起回到了新大陆。他在费城的一家报社找了份工作，闲暇的时间就埋头整理自己在法国还有英国经历的一切。  
“我们可以一起合作写一本畅销书，或者纪实文学。”他还记得自己说过的这句话，当然还有对方的橄榄绿色眼睛，那像是春日剑桥查尔斯河畔柔软的草地，河中飘荡的水槽，树枝上低垂的新叶，像那个飞行员的笑容。达斯提·亚典波罗说过自己不是一个好的小说家，因此纪实文学这个部分被英国人占据了，他只有“写一本畅销书”这个选择。  
他回到自己的家，这是一间在艺术博物馆附近的小公寓，公寓外的消防楼梯总是吱吱作响，这让他很少打开窗户。缪拉随手把自己的外套挂在门后的挂钩上，把包丢在地板上之后就坐到了打字机旁。那一沓被他放在打字机旁的书稿还剩下最后一部分就可以交给给他打了无数个电话的编辑了。  
“英国的情报人员破解了德国人的密码本，那些早就被盟军猜到的‘遥控式轰炸’对不列颠的破坏要小于当时在不列颠上空的惨烈空战。但是依旧有很多人在这场接近战争尾声时的轰炸中失去了自己的生命。”缪拉看着自己打在纸上的这一行词，想了想之后还是把那张纸抽了出来，揉皱了之后丢进了垃圾桶。这是一本要给普通人看的小说，不是达斯提·亚典波罗正在写的那本纪实文学。他想着，又看了一眼被他摆在桌上相框里的照片。这是他在离开伦敦时候空军少校在给他的一本作为赠礼的书中夹着的照片，照片上的英国人穿着飞行员夹克靠在自己的飞机旁，脸上是他熟悉的笑容。  
“战争结束的时候所有的人都松了口气。伦敦的那些著名的广场上的纪念柱下被那些战争中幸存的人摆满了鲜花。年轻的空军少校把一个红色的苹果放到同样是红色的虞美人花环旁。他不知道为什么所有的东西都是红色的，这种颜色对于他来说有些刺眼。”  
不，这样依旧不够好。缪拉摇了摇头，把这张纸也抽出来，丢进垃圾桶里。他给自己点了一支烟，他的缪斯似乎已经离他远去，剩下的只是一片荒芜的土地。他不知道该怎么给这个故事一个结局，那些真相和谎言堵在他的胸口，几乎让他无法呼吸。  
“杨威利认为他做的一切可以使战争早日结束，事实上，他所做的的确让战争在更早的时候结束了。但是他却没能看到战争结束的那一天。”  
“如果亚历克斯·卡介伦知道这件事会发生，那么他会让杨威利留在布莱切利庄园或者是圣詹姆士大街，而不是让他去拜访帕特里克·亚典波罗。”  
这些都不够好，这些都太过平淡。  
缪拉向后倚着自己的直背木椅子，吐出了一些青色的烟雾。现在整个屋子里就弥漫着一股浓重的烟味了。他闭上眼，那些他从未经历过的画面却像是电影一样出现在他的眼前。  
“我们需要尽快去避难。”这个声音听起来并不像是一个推动了战争结束的进程的人那样“慷慨激昂”，反而给人一种太过温和，甚至有些懒洋洋的感觉。那些人完全不知道自己即将面对的是什么。缪拉想要对着那些虚幻的人影说“别去”，但是他发现自己根本说不出一个词。  
那不是一个好的避难处，在经历了太多的轰炸之后，不少伦敦的防空设施都不再安全。而他们前往的那个地方也是一样。  
一阵让人目盲的火光过后，一切都沉默了下来，似乎那些可以让声音传播的空气在一瞬间被全部抽走，剩下的人全部死于窒息。  
他睁开自己的眼，那支烟也只剩下了一半。在一阵叹息之后，缪拉的手指再次放到了打字机的键盘上。无论他怎么书写，有些事都是无法改变的，他不可能给这些人一个虚假的，完美的结局。  
他盯着自己打出来的最后一行，最后一个字母迟迟没有被敲上去。那双像玻璃珠一样的浅色眼睛看着白色的部分，似乎有一种淡淡的苹果味道混合在油墨和尼古丁的味道之中。他看到了夏日的微风吹过康河旁大片的草地，这不是他熟悉的剑桥，但是他知道有一些好事要发生在这里了。  
年轻的飞行员没有穿着自己蓝色的空军制服，打扮的还是像一个从未离开学校的年轻学生。他跑到国王学院礼拜堂前面大片的草地上，气喘吁吁地坐在一个躺在那里晒太阳的人旁边，把一个苹果塞到了对方的手里。而那个人有着好看的黑色眼睛和同样的黑色头发，他伸出手想要去碰一碰年轻人橄榄绿色眼睛下的那些浅浅的雀斑，但是他还是收回了手。  
“所以，一切糟糕的日子都结束了，是吗？”  
年轻人用力地点了点头，他看到了对方黑色眼睛里的笑意。是的，一切糟糕的日子都过去了，再也不会有了。


End file.
